1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to molds, particularly, relates to an injection mold.
2. Description of Related Art
An injection mold typically includes an ejection device. One end of the ejection device is connected to the die core of the injection mold for taking a molded product out of the injection mold. When the product is being molded, the ejection device is driven to eject the die core of the injection mold together with the molded product out of the injection mold. Then the molded product can be separated from the die core. After the molded product is taken out of the injection mold, another end of the ejection device far away from the die core is driven to and fixed at an original position, and then the die core is driven to an original position.
However, because the ejection device is rigid, during molding the product, the die core of the injection mold may be tilted under the injection pressure and the ejection device.
What is needed, therefore, is an injection mold to overcome the above-mentioned problems.